Ouran Elite Private Academy: Prolog
by HostessGirl
Summary: This is the prolog to my Ouran Highschool Host Club story.Imagine if Haruhi never made it into Ouran, But six american girls did.Victoria,Madison,Kelsey, Megan,Liliana,and Tara get music and academic scholarships into Ouran,but this is the prolog,so this will show you how they meet and give you details on each character.Um Hope you'll like it and if you did or didn't comment.
1. Prolog 1

Six american teenagers stepped off a plane into Tokyo,Japan. Victoria, Madison, Kelsey, Megan, Tara, and Liliana are all here on scholarships to Ouran Elite Private Academy for there skills in classical music and different Academic Studies. The twins, Victoria and Madison, are twins violinist and masters in modern literature, and chemistry. There 16 making them a first year student and youngest of the group. They are the devils of the group and will prank anyone and everyone. Madison has a harder time controlling her feeling make Victoria the more mature of the two even thought she is youngest.

Kelsey is a flautist and amazing in world history. She is 17 and a second year student. She is the princess of the group and the twins refer to her as her highness. She's hopelessly romantic and loves to play match maker. She has also been friends with Megan sense they were kids.

Megan plays any and all percussion and is great in physics. She's 17 and a second year student. She is the most mature of the group and keeps everyone in line, and the twins and Kelsey also call her mother. She has also been constantly dragged around by Kelsey to go shopping and play her match making games sense they were kids.

Tara plays cello and loves geography. She is the silent-badass one in the group. It takes a lot to gain her respect and she rarely talks, however, when she gets tired, she become uncharacteristically talkative and flirtatious. Liliana is her younger step-sister, and best friend and she is rarely seen without her, Liliana is usually riding on her back or shoulders. She is very protective of Liliana and attends to almost all her wishes.

Liliana is a pianist and is awesome in English. She is the little girl of the group and loves any thing small, cute, or sweet. Her childish appearance make her look like she should be in elementary school, but she is oldest of the group. She is rarely seen without her older step-sister, Tara, and likes to ride on her shoulders.

They all meet at a concert for a popular punk group when they were 13,14,and 15 years old. Right before the performance Madison and Victoria snuck into the back stage, took the bands guitars and ran onto stage. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Madison yelled into the microphone. The crowd went wild thinking they were the opening performance as they started playing "Bad Reputation" with out missing a single beat. " Omg Megan it our song!" Kelsey said jumping up and down. Megan turned her with no expression on her face. " This isn't the opening performance, you dumb nut." Kelsey looked at her confused. "Then how did they get on stage?" "I dont know, but look they don't even have a full band how are they going to do the rest of the song." Kelsey started at the two girls playing on stage, then smiled and pointed at the stage. " LET GO! Where going up there and helping them out!" Megan about fell on her face as Kelsey pulled her through the stage. "What! I didn't agree to this!" Kelsey pulled her up the stage stairs and set her down behind the drum set, knowing Megan couldn't resist not playing, and ran up to the microphone and sang the first line. " I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY BAD REPUTATION!" Liliana tugged on Tara's sleeve. " Theres something missing in there song, Right." Tara nodded. " Ya." Liliana started clapping excitedly. "It's the bass and keyboard! We can play those! Come on! Lets GO!" She yelled as she jumped on Tara's shoulders and pointed at the stage. Tara ran thought the crowd and onto stage. She set Liliana down by the keyboard and grabbed the bass. Once the guards saw what was going on, the crowd was so wild they couldn't get through to the stage.

"Not me! NOT ME!" Kelsey sang the last line of the song and the crowd was going crazy. She turn and Smiled at Megan. Victoria and Madison quickly ran up to Kelsey. " We would run we were you." They told her before they ran back stage. " Tara who are the scary looking people running through the people." Liliana said trying to count all the guards. Tara picked her up and put her shoulders. " People who we need to stay away from." Megan turned to Kelsey. " Out of all the crap you've gotten us into this is the worst!" And they started running and caught up to Madison and Victoria. The twins started running backwards in front of them. " You mean to tell me this is the worst you've ever gotten into." Madison said smugly. " I guess you guys really are a bunch of pansies." Victoria stated running beside her. " HAHAHAHA! FASTER TARA FASTER!" Tara ran up beside Kelsey with Liliana on her shoulders. " Man you guys sure know how to have fun! We need to do this again! Right Tara!" Tara gave a slight smile." Ya." Kelsey, who having a hard time keeping up, shouted. " Sure we can do this again if we get out of this mess first!" Madison and Victoria started laughing. " You guys really didn't plan any of this out did you!" Megan was now furious at the twins. " How can you be laughing at a time like this! We're all going to be sent to jail!" They stared at Megan alittle bit then at each other and started laughing again. "You guys really think we just got on stage with out a get away plan." They said simultaneously. They quickly turned a corner and opened a trap door in the floor. Everyone stopped and stared at the door. Megan glared at the twins and crossed her arms. "If you think I'm going in there your crazy. For all I know there could be rats, spiders, snakes, and lord knows what under there." Madison and Victoria struged." Fine, suit yourself, but I'd say you've got about 30 seconds before a guard come around that corner." Victoria said as she jumped into the trapdoor followed by Madison. Tara took Liliana off her shoulders, and jumped down after the twins. Liliana walked behind Kelsey who was begging to get Megan to jump down into the trap door. "READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" Liliana yelled as she pushed Megan and Kelsey down into the floor and jumped in after them. Megan and Kelsey screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Liliana started laughing as they were falling. "Haha! This is going to be funner than I thought!"


	2. Prolog 2

"READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" Liliana yelled as she pushed Megan and Kelsey down into the floor and jumped in after them. Megan and Kelsey screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Liliana started laughing as they were falling. "Haha! This is going to be funner than I thought!" They all hit the ground with a big thud, Liliana landing safely on Megan and Kelsey. "Well that was fun Huh guys!" She said happily. "Huh, guys where'd you go!" she started looking around trying to find her new friends. Tara came up to her a picked her up and set down in the corner. "Stay here." Liliana started tearing up. "Why am I in time out Tara! I was only trying to have fun!" Tara turned and left her in the corner. Liliana, knowing her tears were not working, started pouting "Fine, I guess it's just you and me, Tama-chan. We didn't need them to have fun any ways."

The twin stood over Kelsey and Megan laughing so hard they were about to fall over. "I didn't think you would also have Jello legs!" Madison said holding her stomach. "It was only like an 6 foot drop!" Victoria laughed also holding her stomach. Megan stood up leaving Kelsey passed out on the floor. "What's up with you guys!" The twins stopped laughing as soon as Megan started yelling. " First you sneak into the backstage and take the bands interments, then after we help you not make a fool of yourself on stage you insult us!" Victoria and Madison stared at Megan then started sniffling and tearing up. Victoria started crying on Madison's shoulder. As soon as Kelsey saw this she glared at Megan. "Megan how dare you make them cry! There only 13! Come and apologize to them!" Megan rolled her eyes. " Fine I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kelsey smiled and hugged the twins. " She can be a asshole sometimes, but don't worry I'll make sure she's nice." The twin smiled at each other behind Kelsey back, then stuck there tongues out at Megan. Megan looked as though she was about to explode. Tara walked up to the twins." So how do we get out of here." They stood up very proud like. " We Mapped this whole place Yesterday." Madison said as Victoria pulled a map out of her pocket. "So follow us!" Madison and Victoria each took one side of the corner and started walking as everyone followed. As Megan was walking the whispered under her breath. "Out of all the shit I've gotten into."

"Finally! Sunlight!" Kelsey spun around in circles with her arms open when she got outside. The twins started coping Kelsey. "Yaaaay! Sunlight!" Megan face palmed. " Great now in stuck with three idiots." Liliana jumped off Tara's shoulders. "That was so Much fun you Guys! We need to start a band together!" Kelsey gasped. "Yes that is exactly what we will do! I shall be the singer!" She pointed at Madison and Victoria. " Madison and Victoria will play Guitar!" Then at Megan. " Megan will play Drums!" "Wait I never agree-" Kelsey cut her off. " Tara can play bass and Liliana can play keyboard! It's perfect, and we'll call ourselves ... Uhh we can call ourselfs." "Would you stop poking me you devils!" Megan yelled at the twins, and they just laughed. "Your both Laughing Trouble!" " That's it!" " That's what?" Megan asked grumpily. "From this point forth," Kelsey yelled, "We will be known as Laughing Trouble, And we will be the best band known to man!" "Yay! Were in a band Tara, This is going to be the most fun we've had in a long time!"


	3. Main story

This is the end of the prolog! I put the main story in a seperate story. It's called Ouran Elite Private Academy, so you can look it up,or go to my profile HostessGirl and its under my stories. Thank for reading the prolog and I really hope you liked it!


End file.
